Numerous inventions have combined a source of illumination or other elements with a document holder for various purposes:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,093 to Thompson, et al. (1981) discloses a portable illuminated magazine case that incorporates a switch for actuation upon opening and closing of the cover and a hood to hide the illuminating means from normal direct viewing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,360 to Contant, et al. (2002) discloses a metro card holder, with map, light and clock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,824 to Kaufman (1980) discloses an electrically illuminated book.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,748 to Maxymych (1998) discloses a relatively complex illuminated transaction tray with compartments, windows and backlighting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,621 to Smith (2001) discloses a kit and assembly for organizing, viewing and locating photographs that may include a camera, a recorder, a digital organizer, a pen or pens, a mounting device, a magnifying sheet, scissors and/or a stamp pad or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,377 to Slager (2000) discloses an aid for reading indicia, such as that printed on golf scorecards and protecting the scorecard from inclement weather. It also includes a magnifying lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,770 to Galiani (1997) discloses a lens magnification system for booklets, such as restaurant menus, for persons having impaired vision or persons in an environment of poor light.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,673 to Dempsey, et al. (2004) discloses a restaurant billfold with an illuminated signaling beacon for signaling a server.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,214 to OKeefe (2000) discloses an apparatus for indicating a patron's status in a restaurant, the apparatus comprising one or more color-coded subsections on a device to communicate a particular message to the waiter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,115 to Goor et al. (1994) discloses a payment folder having a signal device for communicating to a server a patron's readiness and urgency to pay. In one embodiment, the signal device includes at least one battery powered light, such as a light emitting diode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,081 to Wilbur (1982) discloses illuminated greeting cards that have LED's turned on by a slide switch which is formed by a pair of conductive foil areas on the printed circuit board and a conductive shoeing member is attached to the tab. As the card is opened, the tab translates behind the display panel and the shorting member wipes across the pair of foil areas, to complete the circuit between the battery and lamps, to turn on the LED's.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,399 to Funahashi, et al. (1981) discloses a card or book involving luminescence that is provided with at least one light-emitting diode, a thin battery for lighting the diode and a switch assembly comprising a slide plate which has one end attached to the inner surface of the other leaf. On opening the leaves, the diode emits light, which is extinguished when the leaves are closed to provide an indication of unique interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,156 to Broxson (1997) discloses a portable illumination device for reading material. This illumination device is operable upon the opening of its book-like folded covers and upon the tilting of the device to a pre-set angle or greater.
The previously listed inventions strive to satisfy specific needs but none disclose a low cost automatically illuminated document holder. The following inventions disclose illuminated document holders but either are not automatically illuminated, are not of a design that can be manufactured at low cost, or have other serious deficiencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,307 to Clark, et al. (2007) discloses an illuminated document caddy that can include a hood to limit the arc of light projecting from the light source and a lens to alter light emitted from the light source. Additionally, the luminous intensity of the light source may be selectively adjustable, and a magnifier, magnetic clasps, and removable components including a housing cover and a colored lens may be included. There are many deficiencies in this prior art. The illumination stays on when the bill holder is left open, needlessly draining the battery. The illumination stays on when the bill holder is not fully closed, for example when a waiter's pen is left inside when the holder is folded as commonly occurs. The illumination stays on when not needed whenever the bill holder is opened in an area with sufficient ambient lighting. When the light source is on the same surface as the bill as shown in this prior art's FIG. 3, the bill is very poorly illuminated or a very high intensity light source is needed. The light source, signaling lamps, switches and magnifying member create surfaces and corners that are time consuming to thoroughly clean and that trap dirt and food in numerous places. Manufacturing costs are increased due to a number of elements including a hood, magnifier, magnetic clasp, removable lens, removable housing cover and variable resistor. Not only is this prior art much more expensive to manufacture than standard bill holders, it is substantially thicker and therefore takes up more space; fewer can be stacked in a convenient location as is common practice in restaurants. The plurality of removable components creates more work or trouble for the restaurant as they can come loose or be removed by curious or mischievous patrons.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,433 to Schlosser (2006) discloses a guest check presenter comprised of a magnifying sheet, light-emitting device, a calculator, a mirror and signaling lights. There are numerous problems with this prior art. The bill holder is not auto-on; the user needs to manually turn on the switch for the illumination. The switch can be left on, draining the batteries and requiring frequent replacement. The light source has to shine through a magnifying member to illuminate the bill and then the diminished light needs to be reflected back through the magnifying member to the user's eyes. This seriously diminishes the illumination or requires a very strong light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,208 to Ward (2004) discloses a food/drink tab/check holder having a magnifying member movably received in two elongate slots and a light-emitting assembly
Numerous problems exist with this prior art. The elongate light-emitting member shines light into the eyes of the user and nearby patrons. The elongate light-emitting member is located at a shallow angle to the bill and therefore the bill is very poorly illuminated or a very high intensity light source is needed. Illumination stays on when not needed, prematurely draining the battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,907 to Levy (2003) discloses LED illumination for a restaurant menu that is turned on when the user grips the menu in a certain area that closes a switch located there. Numerous problems exist with this prior art. The disclosed switch requires very little pressure because people don't grip a menu with much force. Therefore the light source can be turned on even when the menu is closed due to pressure from other menus stacked upon it. Illumination can stay on when the bill holder is left open due to weight from a plate or other item placed upon it. Illumination stays on when not needed whenever the bill holder is held open in an area with sufficient ambient lighting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,357 to Thompson, et al. (2002) discloses an illuminated billfold, portfolio, book and the like wherein a page of printed information contained between the front and back covers is automatically illuminated when the covers are folded away from one another. The source of illumination is affixed to at least one of the covers, while the other cover includes a notch to overlie the light source when the covers are folded closed, thereby retaining the page substantially flat. Numerous problems exist with this prior art. The illumination stays on when the bill holder is left open, when the bill holder is not fully closed, and when not needed. The light source is on the same cover surface as the bill and therefore the bill is very poorly illuminated or a very high intensity light source is needed. These all contribute to short battery life. The light source is affixed onto a surface and therefore is harder to clean and traps dirt/food in corners. Manufacturing costs are increased due to a number of elements including notches formed in the covers, cooperating means located on two covers that must register, and a position sensor.
The quantity and diversity of the art in the field of illuminated bill holders shows that many people have recognized the need for an improved bill holder and have been striving to invent a practical means to satisfy the need. However none of the listed prior art has successfully met the need in the marketplace. A primary reason for the lack of success of the prior art is that the vast majority of the many millions of bill holders in use today are very inexpensive to produce. A primary means of distribution for bill holders is that of being provided free by credit card companies, with their card name on it, to restaurants or other retail establishments. The card companies desire to have their card's name in front of the customer at time of a purchase. The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing an effective automatic illuminated bill holder at such a low cost of manufacture that it can be competitive with the non-illuminated bill holder that is in widespread use.